The Battle
by Houddy
Summary: This story contains mild S&M and lots of sex, intended for mature audiences only.


House cut her off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. You're not dying, crisis averted." She couldn't believe she'd fallen for his trick. Once again he had used her feelings for him to manipulate her. But why? What did he want this time?

"You can't be sure. It might come back." House acted frightened, but kept himself firmly planted in front of the door, blocking her escape.

"It won't come back House." Had she known he called her over here to get rid of a rat she wouldn't have come.

"But it was sooo big."

"So is your ego." She pushed him aside. "Now get out of my way."

"Not so fast." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You and I both know that's not what I called you here for. And we both know that you knew that before you came."

His logic hurt her head. She had to stop and think for a moment. "House. I told you, it's never going to happen."

"Never is a very long time." He was pulling her slowly away from the door. She barely noticed. "Besides, you have to take into account extenuating circumstances."

"Like what?" She tried not to smile.

"If you were REALLY drunk..."

"I'd black out before I'd get that drunk." She smiled.

"If I promised to do all my clinic duty..." She was about to speak, but he went on. "AND Wilson's."

"I'd die from the shock." She tried to pull away from him.

"If we were the last two people on earth..."

"The race would die out."

House looked at her disbelieving. "You would let the human race die out before you'd have sex with me?" He looked hurt. "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"You'll get over it. I'll call Babette, or Nanette, or whoever that hooker is you keep charging to your department."

"She's a physical therapist. I need one you know." House looked pointedly at his leg. He could see her cringe just a little.

"Yes you do need one, but I know for a fact that you're not seeing one." She pushed her guilt to the back of her mind.

"I know that you need to get laid..." he silenced her with his hand over her mouth. "And I know for a fact you haven't been laid in quite some time."

She pried his hand off her mouth. "How do you know that?"

"Ah ha, so it's true." House smirked triumphantly. Actually he knew because he'd crashed the last five dates she'd had, and just so happened to overhear a conversation she had with her sister just this afternoon. It's what prompted him to call her over.

"So what if it is. I'm not like you House. I'm capable of surviving without..."

"An orgasm? No one should have to do that."

"Who said I haven't been having orgasms." She smiled at him.

House's eyes widened. For some reason he'd never imagined Cuddy resorting to self pleasure. Now it would be all he could imagine. His grin stretched clear across his face.

Cuddy headed for the door.

"Not so fast." House came up behind her and trapped her with his cane.

Cuddy grabbed the cane and tried to pull it out of his hands, but House had a not so surprisingly strong grip.

He smiled as he felt her struggling so close to him. Her soft ass rubbed against the front of his trousers. Surely she could feel his growing desire, but she didn't stop trying to escape.

"It's useless Cuddy," House whispered in her ear. "You can't resist me."

"Yes I can." Cuddy stomped on his foot. The sudden pain caused him to drop his cane. "I've been doing it for fifteen years."

"All the more reason to stop." House recovered quickly. He met Cuddy at the door, and put his hand over hers on the doorknob. "Or are you afraid?"

"Of you?" She laughed. "We've been over this House..."

"And yet, you haven't outrun me." He pulled her hand off the knob and placed it on his own knob. She gulped quickly and pulled her hand away.

"I.."

House pressed up against her, forcing her up against the door. "Face it Cuddy, you want me." He leaned in for a kiss and got a slap across the cheek instead.

"Let me go." Cuddy struggled out from the pressure of his body reluctantly. "I don't wa..." he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up against the door. Then he kissed her again. This time she couldn't hit him, she couldn't talk her way out of it, she had no choice but to kiss back, and she did.

She felt herself melting into him. When House kissed her, everything else went away. All the voices in her head telling her it was wrong, he was wrong for her, this would end badly, they all went away. All she heard was the pounding of her heart and the rush of blood through her veins. "House I..." she tried to speak as they broke for air, but she'd forgotten what she wanted to say.

"I will make you a promise, Cuddy." House slid his hands down the length of her smooth white arms. He felt her tremble beneath his touch. "If you're not completely satisfied, you can have your money back." He teased her neck with his tongue. The bastard! He knew that was her weak spot.

"I haven't paid you," she whispered breathlessly.

"Oh you will, trust me." House began unbuttoning her blouse.

Cuddy felt there was something she was supposed to do. She was supposed to stop him for some reason. Her hands flew to his, and she pulled him off her. "No."

House looked at her. The lust in his eyes was palpable. "Why?"

"What?" She stared at him in confusion. He was standing there so calmly.

"Why? Why did you say no? What is it you're afraid of?" What did she think he would do to her?

"I'm not afraid." She tried to convince herself. It wasn't anymore successful on her than it was on him.

"Then you've got no reason not to have sex with me." House shrugged and went back to unbuttoning her shirt.

Cuddy grabbed his hands again. "Maybe I just don't like you." She said it with conviction even if she didn't mean it.

"Interesting." House looked at her. Inside he was a flaming mess, his loins quivered with desire, his penis throbbed with the pain of denial, his head was exploding with images of her. Still, he managed to seem outwardly calm. He had to. It was the only way to win her over. "Do you?"

"What?" Cuddy felt she was losing this battle, but she wasn't sure how.

"Do you like me?" She had once asked him that and he'd had no answer. He couldn't wait to hear hers.

"Of course not." She spat a little too readily.

"Then why did you sleep with me before?" Her blouse was half open, and from certain angles he could just see the top of her lacy red bra.

"I..." Shit!

"That's what I thought." He quickly pulled at her shirt, causing a few buttons to fly across the floor noisily. He ignored the wide look of shock in her eyes and slid the shirt down her arms.

"House..."

"Shhh." He put his mouth on hers to shut her up. It worked as beautifully as he'd hoped. He slid the shirt down her arms, slowly shifting her arms behind her back. When the shirt was almost off, he stopped, and wrapped it twice around her wrists, tying it off when he was done. Now she was his captive.

She bit his tongue to free herself from his kiss. "What do you think you're doing?" She struggled to loosen the shirt bound around her wrists.

"I just have a few questions, and I can't ask them with you constantly pushing me away."

"I am only pushing you away because you keep trying to undress me." She fumed.

"I know." House got very close to her, put his arms around her back, and after checking that she was still nicely tied, he began to unzip her skirt. "Now, for every question you don't answer, I will remove a piece of your clothing. Since you didn't answer my last question..."

"What question?" She tried to twist herself free, but couldn't. For some odd reason she wasn't trying as hard as she should have.

"If you don't like me, why did you sleep with me?" House slid the skirt down over her hips and watched it fall to the floor in a puddle of worsted wool.

"I felt sorry for you." Oh, she shouldn't have said that.

Rage flashed across his face for just a second, then it was gone. "And now you don't?"

"No. Now I think you're a psychotic..."

House gave her exposed bottom a light tap. Man he loved thongs. "Now now, there's no need for name calling."

"I am going to kill you. I just want you to know that." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know." He looked her up and down. "But it's so worth it." He grinned and slid his fingers under he bra straps.

"Not so fast! You didn't ask me a question." She glared at him. If he was going to make her play this stupid game, at least she was going to force him to play it right.

House thought for a moment. He found he thought better when sliding his finger along her thigh, so he did that as well. "If you had to chose one man at the hospital to sleep with, who would it be?" He was just messing with her now.

"I refuse to answer that!" She forgot for a moment what the consequences were.

"Good." House grinned and slipped his arms around her. He expertly undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it...oh?

Cuddy grinned triumphantly. "Can't get it off?"

"That's okay. I'm resourceful." He turned and walked toward his desk. He could hear her trying to break free, so he hurried. He came back with a pair of scissors.

"Don't you dare!" She was shaking her head and backing away from him.

"Rules are rules, Cuddy." House pulled the center of her bra forward and with a few rather difficult snips, it fell down her arms in two pieces.

"That bra cost me $50!"

"You make a lot of money. Buy a new one." House wasn't sure what was turning him on more, the fact that he was in total control of her, or the fact that she was letting him be.

He took a step back, to admire the sight before him. Cuddy was still in heels and those stockings that went up to the thigh, but didn't have suspenders holding them up. Man he loved those things. She also had a lacy red thong on which matched the bra he'd just cut. The rest of her was naked.

"Now. I get one more question."

"One more?"

"I only want your panties. You can keep the stockings and shoes on."

"Oh, thank you so much," she said sarcastically.

House realized he was also completely turned on by her confidence. She wasn't trying to hide herself from him, she wasn't blushing, or trying to shrink down to nothing. She was standing proudly before him.

"Do you want me?" Was his next question.

"If I did you wouldn't have had to tie me up would you?" She shot back.

"No, but I still would have." He walked around her, checked the shirt to make sure it was still securely tied, then swept a hand gently across her ass. He watched as each cheek tensed at his touch, then fell back into place.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" He was really getting into this now. He did not think of himself as a terribly desirable man. He was crass, abrasive, a down right asshole at times, women didn't flood his doorway with professions of love, women didn't look at him twice in the grocery store, or buy him drinks at the bar. Being wanted by a woman like Cuddy was a definite boost to his ego.

"You don't really expect me to answer that do you?" If she could have put her hand on her hip, she would have.

"I was, but I'm glad you didn't." He was still behind her, so his slid his hands across her hips, moving them slowly toward her front, wrapping his arms around her in the process. His fingers fumbled their way into her small thong. He heard her gasp as the tips of his fingers grazed across her hairline. "Do you want me?" He whispered in her ear.

"You already asked that," she replied in a whisper.

"That's not an answer." He pulled down the front of her thong rather forcefully. She gasped louder, half pain half ecstasy. "Now answer the question."

He slowly walked around her, his hand not leaving the warmth of her crotch. He left his fingers tap gently inside her panties. She took a deep gulp and watched as House slowly dropped to his knees.

He slid her panties down the length of her legs. He tapped one foot and she lifted it obediently. They followed the same procedure with the other foot. "I'm waiting?" He looked up at her, his bright blue eyes burning into hers. She wanted to scream yes. She wanted to scream take me, take me now. Instead she simply shook her head.

"I think you're lying." House slid his hands between her thighs and gently pried them apart. "You shouldn't lie to me Cuddy."

"I'm not." She squeaked.

"Then you're going to be upset if I do this?" He slid a finger gently inside of her, and watched as her body twitched excitedly.

"Very," she breathed.

"Then I bet you'll fire me if I do this," He leaned in and kissed her soft tangle of curls lightly.

Cuddy nearly fell over.

"Careful." House grabbed each of her butt cheeks in his large hands. Since he was there, he gave them each a squeeze.

"Get your hands off me," she tried to sound authoritative, but she just wasn't feeling very stern at the moment.

"As you wish." House removed his hands. He was so close to her that his hot breath moistened her pussy. She nearly cried out. "I guess I'll just go watch some television." House began to pull himself to his feet, very slowly, so slowly he never would have gotten up. He was just waiting for her to stop him.

"But..."

"You told me to get my hands off it, so I did." He smiled. "Have you changed your mind?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes closed, her mind turned off. She was afraid it might tell her to let him go, and she just couldn't do that.

"So, you like me now?" House got to his feet.

She nodded again.

"You're going to have to say it." He took her by the waist and walked her over to the couch. She was about to sit down. "Not you." He slapped her ass sharply. A small little snap rang through the room. "For me." He sat down and positioned her so she was standing right in front of him, her legs straddled over his. "There's a good girl."

She felt herself getting wet. She wanted him badly. "Will you untie me now?"

"I don't think so." House looked at her, running his hand up and down her leg. "You're much too compliant to risk releasing you now."

"I promise I won't run." She had given up on that idea long ago.

"Very well." House leaned into her, his face pressed quite deliberately into one of her breasts.

"What do you want from me?" She rubbed her now free wrists.

"First, let's get these things off you." He began to roll one of the stockings down her leg. When it reached the bottom he took her foot and placed it on his leg. He removed her shoe and stocking then went for the other one. Cuddy had to brace herself on his shoulder to stop from falling over.

Now she was totally nude and standing expectantly before him. "What do I want from you?" He mused. "Let me think." He was unzipping his pants as he thought. Regardless of what happened next, someone was going to have to relieve Little Greg of his growing load. "What can I have?" He threw the ball back in her court.

"Anything." She had given in completely. If he did anything to hurt her now, she would kill him, but something told her she could trust him, at least this once.

"Well, in that case..." He pulled her on top of him. He slid himself into place between her legs, not inside her yet, she'd have to earn that.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. Her nipples stuck out between his fingers and one at a time he licked and nibbled them until they were hard. He felt her kissing his neck rapidly, hungrily. "Whoa! Slow down there." He pulled her off him. "You've got work to do first?" He grinned and looked down at his hard cock, pulling against his boxers.

Cuddy felt like she could read his thoughts. She began to pull his pants off, then his boxers. He moved things along by taking off his shirt while she worked on his bottom half. He felt very vulnerable naked. He was taking a huge leap. He had wanted to leave his clothes on, but clearly she had other ideas.

He stopped thinking when he felt her lips slip along the length of his shaft. He couldn't have thought if he'd wanted to. Instead he just groaned and ran his fingers through her hair.

He looked down at the top of her head. She was focused on her work, always diligent she was. "Keep going," he requested, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as her tongue flicked against his balls. "Uuuuuuh." He cried out in ecstasy.

A few moments later she was done. He handed her a glass of whiskey. It was all he had within arms reach. He always had a glass of whiskey within arms reach. She took it like a pro. "Impressive."

"It leaves a better after taste." She put down the glass and ran her hands along his legs. She paused when she reached his scar.

"You're not done yet." House felt her sudden tension and wanted to end it before he lost her. "Come here." He motioned for her to sit on his lap.

She got up, her fingers just barely grazing his scar and straddled his waste. "I think I've done enough. Shouldn't it be your turn to..." She felt his hand fall across her bottom again. That was the third time he'd done that. She found she liked it more and more each time.

"You don't think. You do what I say." He sounded more assertive this time. He was testing the waters.

"Okay." She gulped nervously and waited for his command.

"Okay what?" House was getting a little carried away. He hoped he hadn't gone too far.

"Okay sir?" She tried. She was spanked gently. "Okay Master?" She answered nervously.

House smiled at her. "Yes, that will do." He stroked her hair, pushing it out of her face. "Now what to do with you?"

She had some suggestions, but she wasn't allowed to think, so she kept them to herself. She'd have to tell House about them another time, let him know what he missed out on.

"I supposed I could fuck you." House said nonchalantly. Inside every nerve ending in his body was screaming yes.

"I suppose you can do anything you want to me." She smiled at him.

"Yes, I can." He picked her up by her hips and shifted her around on top of him. She reached for his dick and directed it into her as he lowered her back down. "Now, dance!" He leaned back on the couch as she began to gyrate on top of him. He put his hands up and folded them behind his head.

Her hands slid across his sweaty chest. She began to play with his nipples but a warning noise from him told her not to. She leaned against him and kissed his neck, his chest, his arms, his face, she lingered on his mouth, teasing his lips with hers, hovering just above him, begging him wordlessly to take her deep into his mouth.

House tried to resist, he tried to focus on her hips, pounding against his. He tried to think of what he could make her do next, but the urge was too great. Her warm breath against the delicate flesh of his lips was too much. His hand shot out from behind his head and grabbed her. He pulled her tight against him, his mouth nearly devouring hers.

He felt her gasp into his mouth, a rush of breath forcing it's way into him. He felt the urgency in her kiss, in the hands that were frantically searching his body. His own hands flew to her ass, clutching and pulling her deeper against him.

He felt her coming, the tension in her muscles, the veil of hot sweat that draped her body.

Cuddy felt it too. The threatening explosion. A small shock ran through her legs, a warning of what was to come, or a promise. She felt the surge growing larger, felt a few random synapses firing off. She grabbed House's body. She needed to feel him against her. She needed to feel him as deep inside her as he could go. She needed to taste him, to feel him, to become a part of him.

She felt it mounting, the pressure was getting to be too much for her. She felt the explosion building, building...suddenly she shuddered and twitched, grabbing at the back of his neck, pulling his mouth against hers, letting every muscle contact. She shook in a spasm of ecstasy, then collapsed against him.

He let her lay there on top of him, breathing heavily for a few minutes. She'd earned it. He ran his hands over her hot, sticky body. He felt her trembling weakly against him.

He had gotten so caught up in her rapture he had almost forgotten something. "How dare you cum before me!"

"I..." What could she say to that? I didn't mean to? I'm sorry? She'd be damned if she'd apologize for what she just did. No way.

"I think somebody needs to be taught a lesson." He hadn't had this much fun in ages.

Cuddy looked at him, one of her perfectly arched brows pulled down curiously. "I think..."

House put one finger against her lips. He was pleased when it actually worked. "I told you not to think."

"Sorry Master." Cuddy rolled her eyes. He was so going to pay for this. And whatever she did to him was going to be ten times worse than whatever 'lesson' he was about to teach her.

"It's too late for that." House pushed her to her feet. She wavered slightly. She could barely stand, her legs felt like rubber. "Bend over." House ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Bend over, here." House patted his lap.

"Don't even think about it House." She started to back away but he grabbed her arm.

"I told you to bend over. Are you disobeying me?" Something about his tone sent a thrill through her body. But she wasn't about to just bend to his will. If he wanted her, he was going to have to catch her.

"Yes. I am." She pulled out of his grasp, and backed away toward the kitchen.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get out of here without finishing what you started?" He pulled himself up and cursed under his breath. It was bad enough being naked with a scar, but being naked with a scar and a cane was just humiliating. He sat back down. "I'm not going to chase you, Cuddy. I'm your master and you must do what I say." He pointed to a spot on the floor right in front of him. He expected her to be on that spot in a matter of seconds.

"And if I don't?" She was enjoying her new found defiance.

"I will see to it you can't sit down for days." House grinned. He had been slipping his boxers on while they argued. Now he felt comfortable following her around the apartment for as long as it took.

"I'll just leave." She smiled. He couldn't stop her.

"Without this?" House, thinking slightly more clearly than she obviously was, managed to scoop up her skirt with his cane.

Excited rage flashed across Cuddy's face. "I'll improvise." She looked around her. She was in a kitchen, what was there to improvise with?

"Come here Cuddy." House's tone was measured.

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Or what?"

"I already told you that." He was growing impatient.

"You're going to punish me anyway, why should I make it easy for you?" She was trying to use his logic on him.

"Because, if you come quietly I will be lenient, but if you make me chase you around this apartment, I won't have to." He thought about that. "So go ahead, run. I'll wait until you're ready to give up." He leaned against the front door, her only way out.

Cuddy wondered how long he could hold out. Her legs ached. She just wanted to lay down, go to bed, perhaps curl up in his arms. "Tell me what you're going to do." She needed some sort of upper hand in all this.

"You really want to know?" House was leaning against the door, flipping his cane in his hand.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Come here and I'll show you." Ha! He wasn't giving in. Never.

"..." she stared at him. "I don't think so." She sauntered slowly toward the bedroom. He was bound to have something in his closet she could wear.

House watched her ass swishing away from him. That wasn't supposed to happen. He shrugged and hobbled over to the bedroom door. She was rummaging through his closet. House watched her for a moment, then stretched his cane out toward her. It slid up between her legs before she realized he was there. She tried to turn quickly, but got caught up in the cane. She crashed against the wall.

"That's what you get for defying me." He could tell she wasn't hurt. She struggled to get up. "Now, are you ready to stop fighting?"

"No." She glared at him, daring him to come and get her.

"Very well." House strolled over to her slowly. He could see the anticipation in her eyes. He hoped she couldn't see it in his.

Cuddy waited for him, trembling nervously. She'd really pissed him off. She wondered what he was going to do about it.

"Come here." House was a few steps away from her, but wanted to make her come the rest of the way.

Cuddy closed her eyes for a moment, then took a few steps forward.

"Do you agree that you've been a naughty girl?" House asked her, his lips brushing against her ear.

She nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Do you agree that you need to be punished?" House wrapped his cane around her bottom, pulling it hard against her flesh.

She nodded again.

"I can't hear you," House pushed the cane harder. Her body collided against his.

"Yes, master." The words fell out of her mouth, they felt so natural now, so exciting.

"Then we are in agreement. Now," he let her go and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to stop being a brat and come take your punishment like a good girl?"

"Yes master." She walked over to him and fell across his lap.

House looked down at her bottom, sticking up at him. It was round and pale, the flesh pulled taut in her current position. He ran a hand gently across each cheek and she quivered.

Cuddy's heart was racing. She braced herself on the floor with her hands and feet. She felt House brush against her. It drove her mad. She'd never been spanked before, and had no idea what to expect.

"Remember, this is for your own good?" House rested a hand on her waiting ass. He liked the way it felt against his palm. He liked that she was waiting for him to punish her.

"Just do it," she protested.

House slapped her lightly. "Patience. These things take time." House grinned.

"If you take any more time I'm going to..."

"What?" House spanked her harder. "What are you going to do?" He tightened his grip on her waist, just in case.

"You'll find out when I'm ready for you to find out." She was feeling particularly disagreeable at the moment. She wasn't sure why.

"Big words for someone in your position, don't you think?" He gave her another little spanking.

Cuddy began to feel the heat in her ass, the slow sting of his hand. It only made her more defiant. "I'm not allowed to think. Remember?"

House smiled to himself. She was enjoying this as much as he was. He ran a finger across her buttocks. "You're getting warm."

"I'm getting annoyed is what I'm getting." And sexually frustrated, but she left that part out.

"You think this is a picnic for me? I'd much rather be watching Girls Gone Wild than stuck in here punishing you." He spanked her again, this time very hard. She let out a little yelp. "Awe, was that too hard?" He mocked.

"Bite me!" She hissed.

"Well, I don't usually do requests, but what the hell." He bent over and sunk his teeth gently into her behind.

"What the hell..." she twisted on his lap trying to get away. He only tightened his grip on her, holding her down with both hands until she settled.

"You said to bite you, so I did." He gently kissed the spot he'd just nibbled, then realized that was too nice, and gave her a follow up slap on the same spot.

"I didn't mean it literally." She protested, but didn't try to retaliate. Not yet anyway.

"You should be more careful." House trailed his finger down her hot ass. "Now, enough chit chat. I've got work to do."

He fell silent, focusing on the task at hand. He could feel the anticipation building. Cuddy waited. She felt his fingers brush lightly against her skin. She felt his hand hovering just above her bottom. Before she could stop herself, she arched her back, sticking her ass out even more than it already was. She knew he was smiling, even though she didn't dare turn to look.

House was smiling. "This is more like it," he said more to himself than to her, though he spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Just..." she wanted to say get on with it, but he got on with it before she could finish.

His large hand smacked hard against her pink flesh. Her cheeks giggled on impact, not much, but enough to send a shiver of pleasure through her body. House didn't waste any time. His hand went up and came down again. "You tell me when you've had enough." House was very careful with his words.

Cuddy was curious what would happen. "I've had enough," she said clearly so there would be no doubt.

"Oh, you're just saying that." He came down hard on her. It was the hardest slap yet, and she felt the sting ringing through her bottom.

"I mean it House," she didn't.

House laughed as he spanked her again. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You said..."

"I said to tell me when you'd had enough. I didn't say I was going to do anything about it." Spank! She let out a small cry that time. House worried for a moment that it was in pain, but as she thrust her ass toward him even more he knew it wasn't.

"You bastard!" She teased.

"Would you like some more?" House asked politely, while making a circle across the center of her cheek with one finger.

"It clearly makes no difference to you." She snapped.

House hit her again, playfully. "Temper."

"Go to Hell!" Cuddy moaned as his hand fell once more across her sore backside.

"I probably will." House thought for a moment and an amazing idea struck him. He wondered if she would. "Now, get up and go to the kitchen. Bring me back a glass of scotch and the wooden spoon I keep in the top drawer near the sink."

"The hell I will!" She protested, getting up.

"You will." House stood up and took her hands in one of his. "Now come along. The harder you make this..."

"The harder I make you." She smiled.

House glared at her. She was right. He was getting harder. "Don't think it's because of you." He looked her up and down. She was too beautiful to believe it wasn't.

House dragged her into the kitchen with little protest but little cooperation. "Now, get the spoon." He turned to fix himself a drink.

Cuddy looked at the drawer, oddly afraid of what she'd find inside. She slid it open slowly. Thoughts of the hard wood hitting her tender flesh filled her with anticipation.

House finished pouring his drink and turned to look at her. Her bottom was getting redder. He felt the stirring in his pants as he thought of how he'd made it that way. He admired the view for a moment, but was growing impatient. "What's taking so long?" He came up behind her. The bulge in his pants pressed against her bare bottom. His arms brushed against her. She shivered at his touch.

"I wasn't sure which one you wanted." She turned her head toward him slightly. She could feel his breath on her cheek; she could feel him rising as they stood there, so close together.

"Let's take this one." House reached over her and pulled out an old, worn wooden spoon. He slapped it against his hand, as if testing it. He felt her jump slightly as the spoon hitting flesh produced a loud thwack sound. "Yes this will do nicely." He looked into her face. He would be able to tell, in her eyes, if she wasn't ready. Her eyes looked hungry, longing. She was ready. But she wasn't done playing the game.

"I promise I'll be a good girl now. You don't need to do this." She looked up at him with lustful, pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid I do." House was repositioning her. He got a step stool, and beckoned her on it. Then he carefully bend her over the counter. He took a long sip of his whiskey on the rocks. He let the alcohol warm his veins slowly.

"You're House. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"You never say that at work." House wondered if he could get her to.

"That's different. That world and this will never meet. Do you understand me House?" She turned to look at him. She as suddenly serious.

"Of course." House was serious too. If she was willing to let this go on, then he was willing to keep it private. "Now turn around and take your punishment like a man."

She glared at him. "You might what to rethink your phrasing."

House thought. "Nah," he shook his head and brought the spoon down against her ass. She cried out in surprise. "A man's got to do what a man's got to do." He hit her again, and again. With each fall of the spoon he saw the changes in her bottom. The flesh changed from a deep pink to a darker red. She thrust it out farther with each hit.

He placed a hand on one of her cheeks. It was on fire. He could feel the muscle underneath groaning hard with bruises. He probably shouldn't have let it go this far, but if she wasn't going to stop him, he sure as hell wasn't.

Holding the one cheek tightly in his hand, he brought the spoon down on the other harder and harder. She cried out, she moaned, she did not stop him. He changed hands.

Cuddy could feel the impact of each hit. She couldn't tell if he was hitting her harder each time, or if the cumulative effects of the spoons sharp sting were just making it feel that way. She didn't care either way. The effect was strangely exciting. Something about the primal nature of it was getting to her.

She knew she would be feeling this for days after. Unlike his hand, the spoon was leaving an impression. Where the hand spanking was soft and intimate, this was strong and passionate. She felt her whole body shift as he hit her again. Her breasts where pressed against the cool Formica countertop. With each hit they moved against the hard surface. It left her breathless.

She clutched the end of the counter, trying to stop the uncontrollable movement of her body. It only made it worse, as her arms betrayed her and pulled at the counters edge, forcing her to slide more with each slap of the spoon.

"Do you want more?" House whispered into the air.

"Yes," she breathed. She was in too much beautiful torment to bother with a lie.

House was momentarily stunned and stood there. She'd said yes. He wasn't expecting that.

She was waiting for it, her back arched, her bottom thrust higher into the air. She was quivering with anticipation. Still, he stood there. "Please," she breathed. She couldn't believe she was begging him to hurt her, but there she was, leaning over his hard counter top in his tiny apartment completely naked and at his mercy, begging him to hurt her.

"As you wish." He couldn't believe she wanted it. He couldn't believe she was enjoying this as much as he was. He was about to pinch himself, to see if he was dreaming, then realized, if this was a dream, he really didn't want to wake up.

He raised the spoon high above her. He saw her twitch with expectation. He brought it down through the air so quickly it made a whizzing sound. She was shaking. He stopped just millimeters from her flesh. She gasped.

She cried out, "do it!"

House grinned playfully and began giving short, light taps with the spoon. "Naughty, naughty girl. You're not supposed to be enjoying this." He tapped over and over again. He wasn't hitting her hard enough to quench her thrust, just enough to drive her insane.

"For the love of god House, hit me!" She cried out. Her head about to explode with built up frustration.

"I am hitting you." He kept tapping away, watching her flesh giggle with each little tap.

"Harder!" She screamed, her knuckles going white as she clutched the counter harder to stop from turning around and beating him over the head with the spoon.

"Nah." House kept tapping. He could see it was driving her nuts, which had always turned him on. "I might fuck you though, if you ask nicely." He wanted to hear her say it. He longed to hear the words come out of her mouth.

"Never again House."

House shook his head. Those weren't the right words. "What did you say to me?"

"Never. Again." She spoke slowly. She was not going to beg for it. Not from any man, especially him.

"Is that so?" He stopped tapping. He looked at her flaming ass, staring back at him. He wanted to touch it, but fought the urge. He was going to make her beg if it took all the willpower he had.

Cuddy felt his eyes burning into her flesh. Though it was hard to tell, since her flesh itself was burning hot from the beating she'd gotten. Now that he'd stopped the pain seemed to be forcing it's way to the surface.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to turn around and punch him, she wanted to feel him deep inside of her. She was a mess of emotions, all of them good in their own twisted way.

House put a hand just above her waiting flesh. He could almost feel the hairs rising on her skin. "Do you have anything to ask me?" He teased.

Cuddy bit her tongue. She was not going to give in. She told her ass to stay where it was, but it had a been through hell and wasn't listening. House smirked as her ass raised slowly until it reached his hand. He pulled his hand away, and she did it again.

"You're sure now? Because the game is on soon, and if you've got nothing to say, I think I'll go watch it." House wanted her to beg and he wasn't going to give in, no matter how much he wanted her. His groin protested painfully. He told it to shut up. She was going to give in, they just had to wait.

She nodded. She was afraid to open her mouth or she might give him what he was asking for.

"Pity." He spanked her with his hand one last time. A hard, loud whack across her burning backside.

She squeaked, but didn't speak.

House shrugged and began undoing his pants. "I don't need your permission you know." He quickly grabbed her hands in his. They were still over her head. He pulled them together and held them tightly in one hand while the other fumbled to release his dick from the boxers that held it back.

She gasped in excitement. Should she protest? He might like that. Then again, he might take her seriously and stop. Finally she decided to go for it. "You can't just take anything you want House." She made sure her voice wasn't too harsh.

"Really?" He kicked at her ankles, forcing her to spread her legs. "Cause I kind of think I can."

"You're wrong." She spat.

"Well, then, prove it." He smiled as he slid his free hand between them. Her bottom was still hot and he could feel the beginning of welts denting the usually smooth surface. His smile deepened as he thought of the next few days, and how she was going to have a painful reminder of this night every time she sat down.

"I..." she squirmed a little beneath him, knowing full well that was only proving his point. She could also feel that it was making him harder. His penis was snuggled between her thighs. It brushed up against her moist pussy as she wiggled around, trying to break free.

"You what?" He was tormenting her, and enjoying every moment.

"I..." she couldn't think clearly. She wanted to pull him inside her, but as long as her hands were being held captive by him, she had no choice but to wait for him to act.

"You are completely under my control, aren't you?"

She gulped. He was right. Not only physically. It wasn't just that he was holding her down. She wanted to be under his control. She wanted him to use her in any way he saw fit. She felt herself getting wet as his finger slipped between her lips. "Yes."

"Good." He slid his finger in and out of her, enjoying the way her body was responding to his touch. "I wouldn't want you to think you had any choice but to do what I want."

"You told me not to think." She barely could. Her mind was filled with desire.

"Yes, yes I did." He grinned proudly. His finger plunged deeper inside of her. Her body twisted beneath him. Her pelvis was rubbing against the edge of the counter. She felt a strange desire to move up, so that edge would hit her in a more pleasurable spot. She was just looking for a release, any way she could find it.

"What are you doing?" House noticed her standing on tiptoe, trying to find her relief.

"I..." she couldn't tell him.

"I hope you weren't trying to get away."

"No. Never."

House laughed. "You use that word far too often my dear." He dug his finger in deep, finding that sweet spot and sending an electrical charge though her whole body. "I believe you said you would never let me do this to you again." He thrust the finger in again, sending another charge of electricity through her. She cried out. "You shouldn't make threats you can't keep." He pulled out his finger and wiped it on a towel hanging nearby.

"I..."

"Is that all you can say anymore?" He had rendered her speechless. That gave him a rush of power and strength.

"I..." She laughed gently. It was all she could say. She was struggling hard not to say what she really wanted to. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Very well then." He pulled her off the counter. She had been so hot that she actually stuck to the cold Formica. She cried out as her flesh was pried off the hard surface.

"What are you going to do?" She asked anxiously.

"I told you. I'm going to watch the game." He was leading her into the living room.

"What if I don't want to watch the game?" She tried to get the upper hand, albeit half heartedly.

House furrowed his brows at her. "I didn't ask you to."

"But...you're letting me go?" She didn't really want that.

House laughed. "Now that's not very likely is it? You still haven't given me what I want."

"Then..."

"I'm going to put you away until I'm ready to play with you again. See, I'm a good boy and I always put away my toys." He smiled at her as he pulled a tie out of the laundry bin.

"I am NOT your toy!" She protested.

"Really?" He didn't' seem too worried. He walked her over to the closet.

"What are you doing?" She struggled a little in his arms.

"You don't get to ask questions." House scolded her. "Now stand here and stop squirming." He placed her in the closet, facing him. He raised her arms over her head and told her to grip the bar. When she did he began to tie her wrists with the tie.

"You can't do this to me..." She struggled to get free.

"I believe I can." He tightened the knot he'd made and took a step back to look at his handy work.

"You're locking me in the closet?" She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Not locking, just hanging. I'll need something to look at during commercials." House walked over to his bed and laid down. From where he sat he had a clear view of both his television and her naked body. Life didn't get much better than this.

She was struggling to get free. Her glistening body twisted and turned in ways he found pleasing to the eye. "Very nice," he smiled at her as he clicked on the television. He was curious how far she was going to let this go before she finally gave in.

"You bastard! Let me go." She was putting up a fight now. She'd wanted him to take her, not hang her out to dry. This wasn't fair.

"Shhh. I'm trying to watch this." He turned up the volume on the television.

"Let me go or I'll scream!" She knew one of his neighbors must be home.

"Oh, that won't do." House said placating. He got up and walked over to her. She felt relief fill her body, until she saw him grab a sock from the sock drawer and shove it in her mouth. "I told you to be quiet." He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

She mumbled something about making him pay, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Now be a good girl and wait quietly."

She mumbled some more, but it was still unintelligible. House just laughed at her. He ran a hand down the length of her body. She tried to pull away but couldn't go very far.

House went back to his bed and pretended to watch the game. He had no idea what game was on. All he was looking at was her. There was some sort of infomercial playing on the television, but that was of no interest to him.

After only five minutes that seemed like an eternity to them both, he got up and walked over to her again. She had stopped struggling. He pulled the sock out of her mouth. She spat in his face.

"That wasn't very nice." He scolded.

"Neither was the sock," she countered.

"You realize I'll have to punish you, again." He stressed the word again as he wiped the spit off his face.

"Do your worst," she dared.

House just smiled. "I'll have to think about that." He stood there, thinking. His hand slid around her back. His fingers danced across her ass. It was still hot, and the welts had grown bigger. "Are you sure you could handle it?" He teased her with a gentle pat on her aching bottom.

She narrowed here eyes and tried to think like him. What more could he possible do to her?

"I wonder what a lacrosse stick would feel like across this already tender ass." He gave her a squeeze and she squealed in pain. "Or perhaps I could go borrow a fishing rod from Doug next door." He squeezed again and she squirmed at his touch. "Or better yet, a ruler. I think I've got one around here somewhere. I went to a Catholic school once and they used the rulers on our knuckles, and let me tell you, those things sting." He walked out of the room.

Cuddy felt a tear roll down one cheek. She wasn't sure what it meant. She wasn't really afraid of what he would do to her. She trusted him enough to know he wouldn't really hurt her. She still felt the burning pain in her ass, but that wasn't it either. They were tears of relief. She felt some great burden had been lifted off her. She felt the guilt she had carried around for almost ten years being eased. She felt the responsibility she lived with day in and day out slipping away from her.

House returned with the ruler and a smile. He had removed his clothes and was standing before her at full salute. She looked at him with wide eyes. He was a very well endowed man, and even the withered thigh couldn't detract from the virile image he presented.

He cocked his head and frowned. "Are you crying?" He didn't like the idea that he was hurting her that badly.

"No." She sniffled and blinked the tears away.

"You're lying." House felt a little of his mojo slipping away.

"Just get on with it." She snapped and like that his mojo came back full force.

"You're ready for more? You dirty, dirty girl." He smiled. Whatever had caused her to cry, it must have passed, because the fire was back in her eyes.

"I can take anything you dish out." She really shouldn't have felt so cocky, being tied in a closet naked, but she felt a certain amount of control over him. She knew he'd stop if she really wanted him to. She knew that she was really calling the shots here. He was giving her what she wanted. He had already pleasured her twice, while she had only given him a blow job. By that count she was definitely ahead of the game.

"Oh really?" House loved a challenge. If she thought she could take it, then he felt he could bring it. He turned her around, leaving her arms tied to the pole just above her head. He looked down at her now purplish bottom. "I don't think you can."

"You won't do it." She egged him on. She knew he couldn't stand being told what he would or wouldn't do. "You don't have the balls."

"I've got them right here sweetheart." He grabbed his balls, just to make sure. Yep, there were still there, and they were as turned on as the rest of him was. "When I'm done with you you're going to be begging for mercy."

"Never," she said defiantly.

"There's that word again." House looked at the ruler in his hand, then at her ass. The angle was all wrong. The ruler was too short. He'd have to climb into the closet himself to get any real hits in.

She heard him walk away, but didn't dare turn to look. The element of surprise was getting her excited. What could he possibly be doing. Was he just going to leave her there again? Was he building up the pressure before letting her have it?

Something long and flat and hard came down on her ass. She cried out in shock and pain. "What the..."

"Shhhh." He hit her again. Putting all his strength into the cricket bat. She cried out again.

"That's not..."

"I said shut up." He hit her again. He always knew this thing would come in handy some day. He'd stolen it from his first roommate after college. He'd been a frat boy and this had been his pledge weapon.

He only used it on her a few times. It seemed be enough. He tossed it aside and stood behind her, pressing up against her. "Should I untie you now?"

"Please," she begged.

"Should I fuck you now?" He caressed the length of her body as her weary arms fell limp to her sides.

"Yes."

"Are you ready to ask for it?" He turned her around in his arms. She was now looking up at him, her blue eyes burning with desire.

"Please," she purred, her hands sliding up his torso.

"Please what?" He smiled. She was about to crack. He'd won.

"Please get over yourself." She shoved him away.

House looked at her, stunned. That wasn't what she was supposed to do. "You little bitch." He grabbed her wrist. "After all I did for you."

"For me?" She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was reeling her in like a fish.

"Yes. You think I enjoyed all that? It was all for you, my sick little masochist." He pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Ha!" She wasn't able to say more. He shoved her onto her stomach.

"Get up." He smacked her behind. It was a gentle spank, but it burned. "On all fours."

"I'm not your slave. I don't have to do what you ask." She tried to roll onto her back, but the burning in her ass protested greatly, as did House, who held her down by her arms.

"Yes you are and yes you do. Now on your knees."

"Not a chance!" She broke free of his grasp and tried to scramble out from under him.

House grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her half off the bed. "You're going to pay for this." He pinned her arms behind her back and pushed her legs apart sharply.

"I..."

He grabbed his dick and forced it into her. She wanted to play rough, he could play rough.

She let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt him sink deep inside of her. Her bottom burned as he thrust in and out of her, his pelvis colliding harshly with her bruised ass. "Tell me you like it."

"I like it," she cooed.

"Tell me you want more." House ordered, thrusting harder and harder into her.

"I want more."

"Tell me to fuck you." He would get her to say it if he had to order her to.

"Fuck me, House, fuck me!" She was already about to reach climax. He knew exactly what spot to hit to make her cum.

House pulled out. It took all his will to do it, but he pulled out. "Ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"What?" She turned to look at him. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"I got what I wanted." He smiled down at her.

"Well I didn't." Cuddy moved quickly. She grabbed his waist with her legs, wrapping them around him tightly. She pulled his arms toward her. He couldn't keep his balance and he landed on top of her. "I told you to fuck me, and that's exactly what you're going to do."

Her bottom rubbed against he sheets but she ignored the flashing pain. She took his rock hard dick in her hands and guided it expertly into her. She gasped as she did so.

House braced himself on the bed, his face hovering inches above hers. He felt her hands wrap around him and squeeze his ass. He loved when women did that. He widened his stance and straddled over her. He began moving in and out, in and out, over and over, over and over. She was writhing around beneath him, helping him to reach the right spot. Her back arched as she pressed her crotch against his. Her hands clenched the pillow tightly. Her eyes shut and her mouth parted gently.

Her breath came in short, frantic bursts. Her chest heaved in and out. House steadied himself with one hand so the other could caress each breast. He flicked his tongue playfully over one nipple, squeezing that breast up toward him. She groaned wildly and twisted more furiously beneath him.

He toyed with the other nipple, sliding his finger over it gently, drawing an invisible circle around it over and over. She arched her back even more, thrusting herself toward him even harder. The pain in her ass was explosive, the yearning in the rest of her unbearable.

He gently nibbled on her now hard nipple. He felt her fingers run through his hair. She grabbed him by the nape of the neck and pulled him against her breast. He felt he might suffocate, but he didn't mind. He bit her nipple hard and she let go.

"Is this what you wanted?" He managed through short breaths.

"Yes," she sighed. "Yes."

"If you cum before me there will be hell to pay." House smiled at her. She looked like she was moments away from total ecstasy, but so was he. Now it was just a race to see who could get there first.

She slid her hands down his body. She was about to reposition him when he grabbed her arms and pinned them down over her head. "No fair. That's cheating."

"It isn't." She protested, but didn't try to get out of his grasp.

"Then this isn't either." He pulled out of her, then slipped himself between her thighs. He pushed her legs closed and felt her soft flesh close in on him. He was going to dry hump her.

"Yes it is!" She protested more venomently.

"By my count, you owe me one." He pushed himself in and out between her legs. The friction of her sticky sweaty legs and his burning manhood caused his nerve endings to explode. Soon they weren't the only thing that exploded.

Cuddy closed her eyes as she felt his warm, sticky juice oozing against her leg. She felt his body collapse onto hers. He had come, and now they were even. She ran her hand along his back. She tried to get him to roll over, but he was much heavier than her. Unfortunately, as a result of his added weight, her sore, bruised ass was being pushed hard against the firm mattress. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"What's your problem?" House looked at her as his head remained on her breast. "Pissed off because I won?"

"You didn't win anything House." She shoved him aside.

"I got the last...um...explosion." He smiled. It might not have been eloquent, but it would do.

"Who said we were done?" She smiled at him slyly.

"I said. And what I say goes, remember?" He felt her trying to shift underneath him, so he pinned her down with his leg. "Nice try." He pinned her arms back too. She was once again powerless beneath him.

She struggled against him. "Come on," she wined. "It's not fair." She struggled to loosen his grip on her wrists, but it only tightened.

"Life isn't fair Cuddy. It's about time you learned that." He took one of her hands and lowered it to his flaccid penis. "Now, you take care of my needs and maybe, MAYBE I'll get you off too."

"I took care of YOUR NEEDS House." She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let her. "It's my turn." She pouted.

"What do you think I've been doing to you for the past hour?"

"Playing with me, tormenting me, but certainly not satisfying me." She decided that if he wanted her hand on his cock, she'd give him exactly what he wanted. She closed her slender fingers around his shaft and kept closing them.

"Ouch!" House felt the unwelcome pressure on his penis and tried to pull away.

"Where are you going?" She was latched on tight and wasn't getting go. "Get back here." He gave him a little tug. "You've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

"No. That's not the way this works." House protested with a groan at the end as she pulled on him gently. He'd never had that done before. It was…."AAAHHHHH" he moaned loudly as he felt himself once again rising to the occasion.

"Now, be a good boy and lay down." She pushed him onto his back then climbed on top of him.

"I will NOT be spanked. I want to make that perfectly clear, right now." He had his limits.

"You're not calling the shots anymore House." Cuddy placed his arms up over his head, and tied them to the bedpost with that old tie he had used on her. "Now, if you're a good boy, there will be no need for spanking." She really had no interest in spanking him anyway, but he didn't need to know that.

"Yes ma'am." House said obediently. He could do obedient. Well, he could if it meant he was going to get laid, again.

Cuddy ran one finger down the center of his chest, slowly, methodically. She watched the trail her fingers seemed to make in his hot, wet flesh. She stopped just before the line of hair that surrounded his manhood like a wreath. House waited.

Cuddy climbed off him and headed for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" House tilted his head to follow her with his eyes. "Come back here."

"I'm hungry. I'm going to make a sandwich." Cuddy called back.

"Bring me one," House called hopelessly. Cuddy just laughed.

About ten minutes later, what felt like hours to the horny man tied to his bed, she came back. She was holding a sandwich.

"You brought me one?" House was surprised.

"Unlike you, I'm not completely heartless." She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the plate on his chest. She watched it bob up and down with his breaths. She picked up the sandwich.

"Are you going to feed me?" House asked seductively.

Cuddy just smiled and took a bite of the sandwich. House watched as she took bite after bite. "You bitch!" He snarled, tugging at the tie. What kind of knot did she use on this thing? "You're going to pay for that."

Cuddy took another bit of the sandwich, then leaned in and kissed him. He licked the inside of her mouth like a hungry dog. There was nothing there but teeth and tongue. She pulled back with a smile, then shoved the last bite of sandwich into his mouth. "I told you I'm not completely heartless."

He gobbled it down then swallowed. "That's debatable." He groaned. His stomach still grumbled with hunger.

"Now, if you want more, all you have to do is," she smiled sweetly, "whatever I tell you to do."

"You can't do that. Eating is a basic human right. This is…this is treason!" He really wasn't thinking with the proper head.

"Treason?" She laughed. "I've never heard it called that before." She ran a finger down the outside of his leg. It sent a chill through his hot body.

"What do you want? You want me to tell you you win? Well that's never going to happen. I'll chew through this tie before I let that happen." She just looked at him, waiting for more verbal diarrhea. "You want me to beg? Like you did?" He was trying to bait her. "Well dream on. I beg for no woman." Her eyes twinkled down at him as her hand slid a trail up the inside of his leg. "What do you want?"

"I want you to shut up." She leaned in and kissed him. "Then I want you to go down on me…"

"I can't do that tied up." He protested.

"Oh, you're smart. I'm sure you can think of something." She flung one leg over his waist. She was too high for him to slip inside her, but his penis rose up between her butt cheeks, nestling happily there. He saw a flash of pleasure cross her face though she tried to hide it.

"Maybe that's not all you want." He was trying to turn the tables on her again. He was House. This should be easy.

"Maybe." She leaned over, her beautiful breasts hanging inches from his face. He craned his neck trying to reach them, his tongue sticking out, trying to make contact with her nipple. She saw what he was doing and pulled away. She'd untied him, but was holding his arms tightly. This was his chance.

House put all his weight into flipping her over, but she put up quite a struggle. House hadn't taken into account one thing however, his penis. Her knee had inched dangerously close to said penis, and it was making him damned uncomfortable. So was the look in her eyes. "You wouldn't?"

She smiled and moved her knee a little closer to the family jewels.

"Don't you dare!" House warned, helpless to stop her in their current positions.

"There's one way to stop me." She spoke carefully, her knee inching closer and closer.

"You are an evil cunt." House grinned, ready for his orders.

"And it's your job to service it, unless…" her knee pressed against his balls.

"I am at your service." House smiled; ready to admit defeat…well, not admit it, but let her think she'd won for now. So long as it suited him.

"On your knees." She pushed him off the bed.

House obeyed, looking up at her, formulating a plan. "You know what? I don't think so." He grabbed her ankles and pulled her down off the bed and into his lap. The pain was minimized by the pleasure of her ass crashing against him.

"House!" She protested, knowing she'd lost.

"Do what you say? Did you really think that was going to happen?" He kissed her neck and collar bone and the top of her breasts.

"I thought…"

"There you go thinking again." House laughed as he grabbed her ass in both hands and positioned her properly on top of him. "I told you not to do that."

"I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me." Her voice lacked any real conviction.

"I will if you get on all fours." House grinned mischievously.

"I…"

"Don't argue. You'll never win."

"I already have." She pulled the down comforter onto the floor and crawled onto it. She felt him kneel behind her. She felt his hand run down her back. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and started kissing her from the nape of her neck down along her spine until he reached her soft ass. He thought about kissing it, but didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

Instead he pushed and pulled on her cheeks, watching her body react to the combination of pleasure and pain it gave her. "I'm going in," he warned.

"Should I alert the press?" She snarked.

"Oh, cheeky." House thrust himself deep inside of her.

"Oh," Cuddy seemed as surprised as she was excited.

"Where you expecting a parade?" He pushed himself deep inside her.

"I thought you were…." She caught herself. She adjusted her hand positions as he thrust harder.

House stopped for a moment. "Thought I was what?" He was intrigued.

"I'm not allowed to think, remember." She smiled to herself as her body shook with his force.

"If you don't tell me I'll…" he tried to think fast of a good punishment he hadn't already given her.

"You'll what?" she turned her head and looked at him.

"I didn't say you could turn around." House put his hand on the top of her head and turned her around. "As a matter of fact, I don't remember saying you could talk." He pounded hard against her bottom, his penis lunging deep inside her.

She let out a small cry.

"Bend down." House pushed on her back.

"I'm on my hands and knees. How much further do you expect me to bend?"

House just shoved on her until she gave in. She lay her head on the blanket, her ass now thrust high into the air. House repositioned himself and went back in. He could feel deep inside her now, reaching a place he couldn't get to at any other angle.

Cuddy's back cried out in pain, her legs ached with the effort of keeping her up. She was thankful she was no longer being supported by her arms because they might have collapsed. Suddenly she felt the explosion. House had erupted deep inside her. She sighed in relief and crashed to the ground.

House fell down beside her. Lying on his side, he slid his hand along her curves, gently caressing her skin. She practically purred at his touch, it was so warm and tender. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder gently. She wiggled her way toward him, letting his arm fall over her waist. She turned her head toward him and smiled. She kissed him, letting his tongue slide into her mouth, dancing with it in a wet tango. She felt his hands roaming across her body, searching. For what she didn't know. He should know every curve of her body at this point.

House nibbled at her neck, her cheek, her ear. He stopped and whispered softly into her ear. "I win."

Cuddy felt rage shoot through her. She moved to hit him but he grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms. He didn't let go until he felt her relaxing, felt her drifting off to a long, exhausted sleep. He had won, and his prize was better than anything he could have imagined.


End file.
